I Will Stand By You Forever
by DreamaDanielle
Summary: *Slash* Antonio is in love with Jack but is terrified to tell him seeing as last time they were together it didn't go well. Will he tell him how he feels or just hold it in and watch him get picked apart by another man just like he did with his ex


**So I've not written a fic in forever but this pairing had to happen. Just it's basically my new otp. I mean I still love Zwaggler but this. Is just perfect. I'm dedicating this to my friend Ash :] If you don't like slash well..simply don't read it. I hope you guys enjoy this as well. I don't own the people or anyone or the song lyrics. Everything and everyone goes to their rightful owners.**

I shouldn't want him. I shouldn't want him like I do. He's just gotten out of a relationship and we had something before but it fell through. He is the only person who doesn't seem to hate me. His smile gives me such happiness...a happiness I hadn't felt since...well never mind. Do I love him because he reminds me of him? Sometimes he does. For the most part he's his own person. I love him. There is no denying it. I am in love with him. He's perfect and he just doesn't know it. It's cute how he doesn't know how perfect he is. How he's in denial over the fact he's everything anyone could ever want, man or woman. How his ex just left him...I don't know. I don't see how anyone would want to leave him. I had him once and I blew it, this time...this time I want to be better. I just hope he'd give me a chance. I saw Jack turning around the corner to go to catering. He was busy with Kaitlyn and AJ. They had just recently started dating and he thought they were the cutest couple. Every time they'd do something he'd smile. That smile. I adored it. It lit up my heart to see him so happy. I wanted to go over and talk but I didn't know what to say. I know we were friends, but these feelings have been growing more and more and making me more and more shy to be near him.

"Antonio..." A voice said from behind me which made me jump out my skin but I quickly calmed down when I saw that it was only Naomi. She was one of his closest friends. They went everywhere together. "Go talk to him." She told me. "I see you staring at him all the time. I can tell you miss him."

"Naomi. I can't." I frowned. It's not like me to lack confidence but when it came to him...I was like a whole other person. "We are friends now. You know how long it took for us to get to that? I don't want to ruin it by diving in and trying to get back with him. Not to mention he just got over a break up. I'd feel like a rebound"

"Antonio." She patted my lower back since she wasn't tall enough to pat my head or shoulder. "I know for a fact no one has ever loved him like you do. I can tell when he talks to you how your face lights up. Whenever he needs you, you put things aside for him. You need to tell him how you really feel. Do you really want to risk him getting into a bad relationship over and over again with these people who are going to treat him badly or do you want to take that risk and just tell him how you feel. You never know...he might feel the same." She smiled at me sweetly. "What have you got to lose?"

"My mind if he doesn't feel the same it would be like...never mind." I trailed off. I didn't like talking about my ex. We were friends now sure but it was painful. He was my whole world, I loved him more than anything. In a sense he was just like him. He was just like Jack. He was insecure about his weight. He would hide food under the bed to convince me he was eating and I'd find it. He'd get irrational. He was a child in a man's body sometimes. He was just like Jack except one thing. He hurt me to the point of no return. He made me so cold, so distant. He knows what he did to me but chooses to pretend like it never happened, he talks to me as if what happened never happened. He became the reason I gave up on love and Jack was the reason I started to believe again. Jack breaking my heart would kill me. No one understood , but I was so deeply in love that it scared me. It terrified me. I didn't know I could love someone like that again and the fact that I did. It scared me. "I just can't do this."

"Is this about well...you know." Naomi asked. I remember telling her long ago about him...about my ex. I just sadly nodded my head and she pulled me into a hug. "Antonio...I know that he hurt you but you have to move on. You are letting him control your life. You are letting him win this way. Is that how you want to live your life. In fear of love because you don't want to hurt. Love hurts. Sometimes we think we won't overcome the pain but you have to. It's better to have loved and loss than to never have loved at all. You have got to get over that fear. You have to...for Jack." She told me and somehow that awakened something in me. _Do it for Jack_ The words were ringing in my head over and over again. I needed to do this...for him. I messed up our relationship previously because of that fear and watched him go into the arms of another man who treated him horribly. He'd come to me in tears crying because he just didn't know what to do but he loved him so he didn't want to leave him. I'd dry his tears at night. I'd stay up and rock him til he felt better. I'd be the one to make him smile while that man he called a boyfriend was out cheating on him and treating him like he was garbage. I don't want Jack to go through that again. I don't want him with anyone else...no one else but me. "And here is your chance because he's coming our way." Naomi told me which knocked me out my thoughts. Jack was coming our way and I could feel myself getting nervous. He stopped in front of me and smiled and then looked at Naomi and they did their little secret handshake. "Hey Jackybear"

"Hey Naomilicious" He chuckled at her and gave her the biggest hug. Their pet names for each other amused me in such a way. "Hey Antonio." Jack smiled at me and I blushed. "What are you guys doing? You know, besides being creepers and standing behind a wall watching things in catering?"

"Oh? Well I was just talking to Antonio, he has something to tell you" Naomi told him and I just wanted to melt in a puddle somewhere. "I was just going. Need to get back to the hotel before Cameron over orders stuff in room service again and we get that 1000 dollar bill because she can't stop with the chocolate and stuff"

"Oh that girl" Jack shook his head and laughed. "I guess I'll see you later."

"You know it. Text me. You better"

"I will" He bent down and hugged her and then picked her up and swung her around a bit. When he put her down she looked over at me giving me those you better talk or I'll smack you eyes as she tended to do. Once she left I turned to Jack who looked at me curiously, probably wondering what I wanted to talk about. "So..." He looked down shuffling his feet. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Come with me to the hotel" I told him since I didn't feel like telling him everything where everyone or well nosy people would hear

"Oh, okay" He told me and I turned around and walked towards the exit with Jack following me. We finally got to my car and the car ride to the hotel, oh the silence was intense and deafening. I could hear my heart beat. It was beating so loudly I'm shocked Jack didn't ask me if I was sick, I could swear he could hear it Once we got to the hotel I parked the car and even ran over to open the door for him. He just gave me that usual smile and thanked me. I just smiled back and led him upstairs to my room. Once inside I took my coat off and he sat down on the bed. I went and sat down next to him and he looked over at me. "I'm sure you are wondering what it is I want to talk to you about"

"I am" He told me. "What is it? From how Naomi was hyping it, it seemed important."

"I...there is no easy way to say it and I'm not gonna hide , I've hidden for too long and I've seen you get hurt because I've not spoken up. I am in love with you Jack. I love you so much it scares me. You know about well...him and I just...I felt the same about him and he hurt me...not saying I don't trust you but I just...I don't want to watch you go off with another man. I want you to give me another chance. I want you to be with me." I told him, shocked at how I just pretty much spilled my heart out to him. "I'm sorry to just..." I was cut off by him kissing me...so sweetly too. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I messed up our relationship before because of other feelings. The more I took care of you because of your ex..every time I held you, you'd cuddle up to me when you slept, hell when we'd just sit in the tub together. I just started to love you more and more. I just don't want to ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same...I..." he cut me off again and kissed me this time a little more aggressively I relaxed and kissed him back, forcing him to lie down and I got on top of him, deepening the kiss. When we finally stopped kissing I just smiled down at him and he blushed at me. "Do you feel the same?"

"Yes" He nodded his head. "I love you so much" Jack smiled "I've been waiting for you to just tell me."

"Really?"

"Yes" Jack kissed me sweetly and rubbed his nose against mine "Now are we gonna sit and talk or are you going to kiss me?" He chuckled and pushed me over and straddled me. "Or you can give me more than a kiss" He smirked down at me and softly started to massage my chest. "You know what I mean?"

"You sure you want to?"

"Trust me Antonio...I want to."

"Well if you insist...just...I love you. I mean it."

"I know...and I love you too"


End file.
